Slayers: Chaos
by Favorite of Chaos
Summary: Something is making all the Mizoku take sides in something and it's all up to Lina Inverse to find the clues. Haitus!
1. Chapter 1

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers at all. This is a game to me.

Summery: Something is making all the Mizoku take sides in something and it's all up to Lina Inverse to find the clues.

Chapter 1: A new journey. Xellos appears.

The group of Slayers was at Filia's home for the Hatching of Valgaav, now known as Val. Gourry being the idiot he was thought something else. Soon the Hatching was over and Val was out and crying.

There was a laugh and Xellos appeared and chides Filia for not inviting him to the party. After the slight fight, Xellos sat down at the table and motioned to them all to sit.

"Well, there is a reason I am here. It concerns everything that lives. There are two factions of Mizoku, one to destroy everything and one to keep it the way it is. My master falls in the latter faction." Xellos said getting all their attention.

"So you're saying that the Mizoku race is in civil war? What does this have to deal with us?" Lina asked Xellos in a rare attempt of getting information.

"Yes, basically it is a civil war. And it deals with you all for killing several dark lords in the former faction. And in our faction we are looking for a new dark lord to lead our faction against Shabranigdo and let the worlds get destroyed when the Lord of Nightmares wants it destroyed. All we know what we are looking for is a Shard of Chaos." Xellos told everyone much to Lina's surprise.

"What's a shard of kiosk?" Gourry asked looking confused.

"It's Shard of Chaos you idiot!" Lina yelled hitting Gourry in the head. "What is it anyway Xellos? No talking, no help from me."

"Well, all I know is that the Shard of Chaos is born in this world. She looks different to her village and is normally killed by Mizoku of the destruction faction when she uses magic for the first time. I wish I knew more." Xellos said looking at Lina so that she knows that he is at least trying to tell her all he knew.

"So this shard is always a girl?" Zelgadis asked drinking a cup of coffee that he got from nowhere.

"Well, the Golden Lord got tired of all of her lesser deities being male so she is planning on making a female one." Xellos said tiredly.

"Wait, the Lord of Nightmares doesn't want the worlds destroyed?" Amelia asked surprised.

"She likes the entertainment from everything living. Like all the good things that Amelia and Filia stands for, and all the bad things that my race does and everything in between like Lina and Zelgadis. So of course she doesn't want it gone." Xellos said wiggling a finger in her face.

"So your master was for destruction and then decided to like the worlds? I don't like this. How do we know you're not lying?" Filia asked in a furious voice.

"Well, the war happened after the split was learned of by the other lords. Greater Beast Zellas was with her sister Dolphin but stayed with her brothers to learn what the plans were. I was never allowed anywhere near the plans were being made and sometimes they left master out of the meetings. At least I made sure your people didn't feel any pain when they died. The other generals killed slowly and the priests made it painful." Xellos said thru clenched teeth.

"Xellos, I think we need to go to the Claire Bible, in the Kakaato Mountains. Could you take us there? I believe you; you never truly lied to us, omitted things, yes, but never lies." Lina said calmly. Xellos can tell that she believed what she just said, and it is true, he never did lie to her.

"Yes, but you should know that Milgazia might have a heart attack. Me being there again and all." Xellos said now much cheerful.

"Do it." Was all Lina said before they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers. This is a game to me.

Chapter 2: Knowledge, One Shot Left. Say What?

They appear at the site that Milgazia had landed the first time that they were in the area looking for a way to defeat Gaav and they learned that Fabrizo was the main worry. Well, Milgazia was flying above the spot as if he was told to wait for a group of people; he sees the group materialize so he starts to land.

"Well, Xellos, got the group to start looking for what the thing you are looking for?" Milgazia asked in a jovial tone after turning into his human state.

"Yes, I got the ones who could find the person I'm looking for, the other reason I'm here is that Lina needs to see the Clair Bible again." Xellos said calmly as if he was expecting the comment.

"Oh, so it is the funny humans that you went to for the search. Okay only Lina is allowed to touch the Clair Bible. Why is there a baby dragon in the party?" Milgazia asked now worried.

"I got Filia and Val too. Um, I guess I need to work on my skills again, oh well. Milgazia, this is the only one left of the Fire Dragon King's followers, Filia and her adopted son Val. Oh well she can stay here while Lina and her other friends help me find the person I'm looking for." Xellos said with an odd smirk, like he wanted to bring Filia and Val along.

"What are you talking about namagomi? I have a home that works for me and Val." Filia yelled out, pulling out her mace from under her skirt, and started chasing Xellos, whom just disappeared and appeared behind Milgazia. Filia almost hit Milgazia and he just grabbed the mace and was surprised that it was one of their own weapons.

"You are a dragon, Filia?" Milgazia asked confused by this.

"Yes, I'm a gold dragon and Val is the last of the ancient dragons." Filia said calmly now this gold was talking to her.

"Xellos, you never told either Milgazia or Filia about each other? Why did you keep that a secret?" Lina asked Xellos in an aggrieved tone.

"Greater Beast wanted it to be a surprise. And it turns out one of my missions was to bring Filia here. I guess it was to show her that we actually meant what we said about which faction we belong to. And I wanted to see how Milgazia would take to seeing a gold dragon not of his clan." Xellos whispered to Lina.

"Ah, for a baby dragon, it will take ages to grow into a fully functioning adult. And you will need help with his care. Please stay here, there is plenty of room here in the valley." Milgazia said to Filia after she explained what had happened for her to take care of Val. "And Val is not the only ancient dragon left, he is the only male left but we have five unhatched eggs of the ancient dragons, and they will be female."

"Huh, there is more? Oh this is great for Val, I will stay here. I mean it is hard to take care of a child while traveling." Filia said sitting down and petting the sleeping Val.

"Miss Lina, follow me to where the Clair Bible is." Milgazia said walking down the path that they had took just before Gaav's demons interrupted. Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia sat down next to the cliff face, while Xellos floated. 'Xellos seems to be on edge,' Zelgadis thought to himself.

Xellos was on edge, he was scanning the area, looking for Mizoku that will attempt to stop this search. So far no signs of any Mizoku even looking at Dragon's Peak. 'Come on Lina, all we need is a clue to start somewhere.' Xellos thought.

With Lina and Milgazia in the dimension that the Clair Bible is in.

"So, Milgazia, this time you don't seem to be all that afraid of Xellos. The reason I wanted to talk to the last thoughts of the Water Dragon King is to answer some questions and to find a simple clue to the mystery." Lina said calmly showing her hands in a 'well, what do I know' gesture.

"Yes, you are right about the seeming afraid around Xellos, I still fear him. But with this search is to help the world. I have asked the Knight of Cepheid's will, and she told me that the world is at stake here. The worlds will be put through several tests by the lord of Light and the Lord of Nightmares. One of the tests is to prove that the shards will be allowed to fully awaken and the other is to find the ones to help them. What I think for you to do is to go find a person with prophecy and ask for guidance in the quest that you are on." Milgazia said calmly.

"Well, now I thought you didn't need to have anymore need for the Claire Bible." An old lady that was very short and wearing blue said.

"Auntie Aqua, well, I need to answer a few things and all I keep getting is more questions." Lina said happily, hugging the illusion.

"Okay then, go and ask away." Auntie Aqua said as a sphere glowing green appeared.

Lina went to it and touched the orb and again the sensation of floating and not floated came.

"_I am the last thoughts of the Water Dragon King, what is your question?"_ a celestial voice said to Lina.

"What do you know about the Shard of Chaos and how do I locate her?" Lina asked.

"_During when the dark lord Shabranigdo was broken into shards, the lord of Nightmares made a bet with the lord of Light, that if one of her shards awakens into full power that he needs to make two compatible males for her shard. If every single of the seven shards were ever killed before the awakening she will reclaim the worlds. The lord of Light said that if the shard ever truly hit the awakening that she will let him the ability to make sure that the worlds were safe. As for how to locate the shard, I have no idea."_ The voice said to Lina.

"Do you know how many shards are left?" Lina asked.

"_One."_ The voice told her.

"Thank you for the help. You have surely given me enough to work on." Lina said then she is now freed from the orb now it has no color.

"Milgazia, I need to go outside now. It seems that we don't have that much time left." Lina said in a very worried voice.

Milgazia took her to the entrance and they found it was a battle field. Xellos was fighting and the others were knocked unconscious.

Xellos finally killed the five Mizoku that attacked while Lina was talking to the Water Dragon King.

"Xellos, I found something out. I will tell what I have found out when the others have been healed." Lina said. Ten minutes later after Milgazia healed Amelia, both she and Milgazia healed the other two. Ten minutes later the five was sitting down and Lina spoke of what she heard. "There is only one Shard of Chaos left. If she dies before we can awaken her powers, we are doomed. If she dies, the four worlds will be destroyed. But if she awakens her powers and finds the two men that shall be compatible to her, the worlds will be safe. So we need to go to Zefielia. They have great seers, So, Xellos, can you take us there?"

A/n: uhoh that means that Lina has to go home. Well only one shard left who will find her first the Mizoku or Lina? Please continue to read to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers. This is a game to me.

Chapter 3: Xellos What Happened? Uhoh, Zefielia's Trouble.

When they phased Xellos looked very tired.

"I cannot go past the shield like I normally can. So we will have to walk into the city." Xellos said a little angry at himself for not thinking that this could happen.

"I forgot about the shield, well, we will just act like there is no Mizoku among us." Lina said calmly. "And we are not going that route. That way leads to a forest that I have no willingness to go into."

"Why act? Xellos looks human. So he just needs to pretend that he is fully human till we are done with the seer, right?" Zelgadis asked impatiently.

"Well, if I am going to act human for you we will need to rest at an inn, it is nearing nighttime. And I do sense a town on the path that leads towards Zefielia, not towards the Slug Forest." Xellos said weakly, he is holding his staff very tightly so that he doesn't fall down. Lina shivered when she heard the word slug.

"Well, let's go to that inn, Xellos looks like he is going to keel over." Lina stated as she started walking towards the town that Xellos said. By the time they made it to the town it was night, and Xellos acting human collapsed and started a little snore. Lina grumbled about Xellos' timing, and had Gourry take Xellos and they got to the inn. There was no food until morning since the cook is asleep. Lina was mad but she was thinking about how much she can get in the morning.

Xellos awoke to feeding on horror and fear, 'Hum, that means Lina and Gourry is eating up a storm downstairs.' Xellos thought to himself. So he got up off the bed that he was placed on, 'Damn energy drain hitting the barrier. I actually fell into sleep. I shouldn't have gone into slumber for another week. We should be done with this quest by then and I can go back to Wolf Pack Island.'

Xellos walked down the stairs and the horror was from Zelgadis for the reason of no coffee. And the fear was from Amelia about how much this town was eating. Xellos almost opened his eyes when he saw that the townsfolk ate as much as Lina and Gourry did. He sat down with the group and a waitress went towards him to get his order.

"I'll have tea and a very small plate of sausage." Xellos ordered getting his real breakfast of horror (still Zel), fear (Amelia), and anger (the waitress). When he got the sausage he ate a few but dumped the rest onto Lina's plate, she drooled and ate the offering. After Lina was done eating and paid for the rooms and the meal, they were off walking towards Zefielia.

"Um, are you going to Zefielia?" A random person asked Lina.

"Yes, we have business in that city. Why ask?" Lina answered.

"Well, the Royal family has been killed by Mizoku, looking for one of the Ladies that have been missing for years. So now the Royals have strengthened the barrier and are hoping that the matter will be resolved." That random person said.

"Who was killed? I haven't been back to Zefielia in a while" Lina asked gently.

"Well, the King and Queen. And the new Queen is Princess Lala, the mother of the Knight of Cepheid, and the missing Royal." The person said looking proud of himself.

"Oh, dear. Well, we do have to be on our way. Thank you for the information." Lina said and grabbed Gourry and started running off. Xellos now knew something is wrong with Lina. And if he tried to tell his master of this news all will on him. He started following Lina and then Amelia and Zelgadis soon followed him.

A/n seeing something weird? good, if anyone can guess pm me.


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers. This is a game to me.

Chapter 4: Let's See. Make a Plan, Lina.

Lina slowed to allow the others to catch up to her and Gourry.

"Um, Lina why did you run from the guy that was talking to you? It was strange." Gourry asked.

"Because the guy almost recognized me and I have no want to be seen by my parents." Lina said to her long time travel companion.

"Oh, why Lina? Even thou I left my parents, they still wanted me to visit them. So why Lina do you not want to see your parents?" Gourry asked softly almost as if he understood.

"I ran away from home. Everyone at home kept trying to get me to do things I don't like doing. And no one stopped my sister from making me go into the slug forest, and dropping them on me. So I left and swore never to come back, but look at me. I'm going back to the place that I sworn never to go back to for protecting the four worlds from total destruction." Lina said pacing a little. "Well, as soon as the others get here, we will go to the next town for food." Lina cheered by pumping her fist in the air.

Gourry understood her feelings of fear of her home very well; he wasn't that dumb to tell her the truth of his reasons for holding the sword of light.

Xellos walked right up to Lina and whispered to her, "So Lina, afraid of your mother? And here I thought you were friends with another princess." He stood straight and sat down at a root of a tree for the wait of the lag abouts. Lina looked at Xellos and fireballed him. "Ouch, Lina, now why did you do that?"

"Well, Xellos, that is a secret." Lina said smirking at him. Xellos looked a little miffed at Lina stealing his line.

"Miss Lina that was very mean of you to run away like that. Do you have any sense of niceness in you?" Amelia said trying to catch her breath.

"Lina that was different." Zelgadis said smugly.

"I was thinking that we eat at restaurants and save some money by sleeping outdoors. We really do need to go to the main city and find the seer that I know about so that we can find the girl before Dynast kills her." Lina said trying to make a point.  
"She does have a point but that would be leaving us to be prey for bandits." Xellos said after getting up from his seat of tree root.

"Wrong, no bandits in Zefielia. This is an all mage country, so anyone that steals becomes a spell target." Lina said while waiting on the others to talk.

"Well, I will do anything you say Lina." Gourry said making Lina blush and get an open eye from Xellos.

"I'm going to guess that you just said that you would go camping instead of the beds at an inn." Lina said hanging her head. Xellos is still staring at Gourry for the inndouendoes of his statement.

"Well, saying that we do need to go to Zefielia City as fast as we can go, I agree about the extended traveling for the day. But if it is night and we are in a town we stay the night there." Zelgadis said staring at Lina for the new problems of comfort.

"Well, if everyone agrees I guess I will do the camping too, but I do want to stay at inns." Amelia said making Lina pump her fist in the air.

"Well, lets go and get to the next town for lunch! If we do this we will make it to Zefielia City in three days, if I remember the town spread right." Lina said as she started walking towards her hometown.

Just as they stopped for the night in a clearing near the road trolls appeared and attacked them. Xellos just started hitting them with his staff.

"How can there be trolls? The soldiers should have made sure that the trolls feared humans." Lina said while doing her reversal spell of their regenerative abilities.

"Well, Lina, these trolls are not normal trolls. These are the stronger ones from the astral plane, so your little spell wont work." Xellos said while he slammed his staff into the stomach of one of the trolls.

"Okay, will Rah-Tilt work or do I do a Dragon Slave?" Lina asked Xellos.

"Rah-Tilt should get rid of them." Xellos said to Zelgadis to make him do the spell.

"Fine, Rah-Tilt! Rah-Tilt!" Zelgadis used his spells to destroy the astral trolls.

And then the group set up camp and fell into a deep sleep, well all but Xellos.

A/n well, i made new monsters for them to face. so, next chapter they make it to the city, but do they find the seer? what about the girl? who is she? an OC or one of the slayers cast? Find out by waiting for the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers. This is a game to me.

Chapter 5: Zefielia finally. Finding secrets?

The gang of slayers made it to Zefielia City and Lina went to find the seer that she knows of.

"So who exactly are we looking for Lina?" Zelgadis asked softly so as not to draw any more attention on there group.

"The seer Mata. She knows me and helped me when I needed help." Lina said calmly, still looking at the signs on the buildings. "Ahh, her shop is down here."

"So we just talk to her, get a seeing, and leave, right?" Xellos said impatiently.

"Hopefully yeah, just don't bring any attention from any soldiers alright." Lina said while walking down the alleyway.

"Why here?" Zelgadis asked getting impatient.

"She hates crowds so she had her business in this alley." Lina said as she avoided the boxes and other stuff.

"This is very creepy, miss Lina. Can I just stay in the street since there is no crime here?" Amelia asked in a shaky voice.

"And that would bring attention to the fact that strangers knows where the seer is and think something else like the mizoku using hired assassins to kill this so called seer." Xellos said cheerfully.

"Old man you sound happy that we are in a dark, crowded, and slightly cold alley. How?" Gourry asked in his cheerful blankness.

"Just that the oppressive atmosphere is to me as like sunshine is to Amelia." Xellos said softly.

"We're here. This is her shop." Lina said just as she grabbed the door handle. "Hey Mata, can ya help me and my friends?" she called out to the dark and very crowded room.

"Yes, I saw you coming back, you are just here faster than I thought you would be." A soft, aged voice said back to Lina.

"Mata, do you know why I have come back?" Lina asked trying to figure out something.

"You are looking for the Shard of Chaos to save the four worlds. You have with you a human priestess, a mizoku general-priest, a half-elf swordsman, and a chimera to help protect her, right? Well I see her leaving the town of Phione in Elmekia(1) to the city of Atlass. She wants a boat to a small island chain to the southwest, on her travels she will meet with the two that is to be hers and then meet up with you at the city of Saillune. That's all I see." Mata said calmly.

"Half-elf, who is the half-elf?" Lina asked aloud.

"Um, that'll be me." Gourry said raising his hand like a child, "I never wanted anyone to know."

"Gourry? Why not? We are friends, right?" Lina asked confused.

"Well, at home both humans and elves were angry that there are such things as half-elves so I thought that it was the same here." Gourry said simply.

"Well we accepted mister Zelgadis for who he was and not that he is scary looking, you could have said something after mister Zelgadis was part of our group." Amelia said cheerfully.

"Gee thanks Amelia." Zelgadis said under his breath.

"Well by then I had forgotten that I hadn't told you." Gourry said with a fake smile, only Lina and Xellos knew that it was fake.

"Thanks Mata, well you all heard her let's get out of town and get going to Saillune to meet up with her and start protecting her." Lina said with a big smile on her face.

"So Lina, did you find the friends you were looking for?" Mata asked with a small smile on her old face.

"Yeah, you were right, look beyond the looks and actions and you will find that you will have friends and a new haven." Lina said happily, "Well, we will need supplies, Gourry could you get them if Xellos helps you?"

Xellos blanched when he heard that, but he knew that if he didn't help they would never exit the barrier and he did want to live.

"Oh, yeah. Food! We will need a lot of food and some cleaning supplies and some new clothes I think." Gourry said cheerfully then a little downcast.

"Yup, that sounds about right. Meet us at this area I marked on our maps." Lina said before handing Gourry the gold and left with Zelgadis and Amelia.

"Wow! Let's get going Lina will need this." Gourry left and Xellos tagged along hoping that the Beastmaster won't try to reach him.

A/n sorry i have been hit by the block of writers and i was out of the dynomite to blow it up. so how did i do?


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers: Chaos

I don't own Slayers at all. This is a game to me.

Chapter 6: The Girl and Travels

"Ok, Gourry do you think that you got enough or do we need more food?" Xellos asked after they got cleaning supplies, clothing, and about a month's worth (for them) of food.

"Yes, I think we got enough. I hope a month's worth of food is enough." Gourry said making Xellos rethink the blonde's intelligence.

"Why are you acting dumber than you are?" Xellos asked then when he felt surprise and fear from the blonde he knew he asked the right question.

"Well, it is easier to get some things done and not get badly hurt if you are stupider than you appear to be." Gourry said making some sense.

"Um, thank you, I will have to use that in the future." Xellos said as they got closer to where Lina's group is.

"About time, so how much did you two get?" Lina asked as soon as she saw them.

"We got about a month's supplies, so when do we start going towards Saillune?" Xellos told Lina to keep Gourry's secret a little longer.

"Now, we need to travel to Saillune, so once we get past the barrier Xellos can transport us there. Then we wait for her, and that is where the supplies come in." Lina said hoping that no one sees her.

The group of five went out of the main city and was soon away from the barrier for Xellos to transport them to Saillune out of the main city so they can start the wait for the girl. They waited for two weeks and a girl about sixteen with two men talking to her walked right into the campsite. Xellos was the one to alert Lina.

"Lina, I think she has arrived finally." Xellos said cheerfully.

"Good, now how can we tag along with her?" Lina asked quizzically.

"Tell her that you are a bandit killer and that we can protect the innocent from them. It should work." Xellos suggested slyly.

Lina walks out and sees that the girl and the two men was looking at Gourry's blade and then looked at Zelgadis with some fear. "Hey, we're bandit killers looking for someone to protect for two silver." Lina said to the three that needed to be kept safe.

"Oh, good. How about monsters and other creatures that attack?" The girl asked looking slightly relieved.

"Trolls, Werewolves and beastmen, no problem. Mizoku, we have priests for them." Lina said calmly hoping that is what she meant.

"Thank you, that is most kind. I will accept the offer." the girl said pulling out two silver pieces.

"That wounds me, it is like you are saying that we cannot protect you." one of the girl's men said upset.

"Oh, it isn't that you cannot protect me, it is also my fear that you will get hurt beyond my powers to heal." the girl said with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, Senti I get it, this is also for us." the one that was upset said making her happy.

"Oh Markel, Dosh, this pleases me to see you wanting to have some help for me." Senti said no longer looking like she is going to cry.

'this better work.'

So with that the group started for Atlass City. For once Lina noticed that some odd force is at work, normally if she starts traveling with Xellos something always happens, wait and just before Lina met Xellos with the Rezo thing. But no Mizoku has yet attacked so that means something big is going to happen when they get to Atlass she thought.

Xellos was going green every time he gets near the three that Lina was supposed to protect, the boys continue to make lovey-dovey faces at the girl and she keeps them from fighting each other as they notice the other doing what they themselves was doing. Xellos now just wants this mission over and done with so that he can watch the chaos form from the amusing mortals.

Ok, after a few bandit fights and Mizoku of poor power attacked they got to Atlass in one piece.

A/n I know small chapter but on the good side I finally updated.


	7. not a chapter

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.


End file.
